


True Love's Kiss

by cyrialec



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 发生在黑子哲也平静生活中的一个小事件。字数：1w1





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 今年参加的哲攻哲推夏日企划：如果哲也和相手有了小孩子的话…  
> 企划目录：http://kurokokunonly.lofter.com/post/1fbf2f9e_ef121e17  
> 许久没看小篮球了，也很少在这个fandom里创作，请多包涵这篇作品233 这篇世界观模糊，请理解成年轻人接受什么都很快。  
> 配对：左黑倾向/黑青（包括丽/日/火/桃→黑；黑青火修罗场）

 

**真爱之吻**

 

这一届冬季杯的冠军产生了，爆冷的“黑马”诚凛高中篮球队。无论其他人心中作何感想，除去刚捧回奖杯的那几天男孩们有些飘飘然，这个大事件带给他们的冲击意外地过去得很快。一方面得益于丽子对接下来IH赛程困难度的清醒认识，另一方面是因为他们经历了与队里兄长般人物伤感的暂时别离。重逢之日，这支队伍一定不能让他失望。不少人在心里和自己定下了这样的约定。

今天诚凛的体育场也是一派热火朝天的景象，一年级和二年级的小组对抗赛结束后，球员们开始了针对性更强的练习。没有人想在下一赛季继续坐板凳，他们或是进一步打磨自己掌握的技巧，或是重复基础训练以提高身体能力。

观察完做着腿部力量练习的水户部，丽子在手中厚厚的训练计划上满意地打了个勾。正打算寻找下一个目标，丽子的余光捕捉到了球场边缘一个有气无力的身影，她忍不住笑了，喊道：“黑子，你这样不行啊，体力一天不达标下午就继续留下来加练！”

被点名的家伙远远地举起一只手算是回答，等跑到她身边的时候才停下来，撑着膝盖脸色惨白地向她请假：“教练，请问我可以申请休息五分钟吗？”

黑子额头和脖颈上的汗不停地滑落，嘴唇也干得冒出了唇纹。看着他这副模样丽子思想斗争了几秒就妥协了，对着身后的板凳略一点头，“就五分钟哦。”

因为思路被打断，丽子干脆绕路朝在球场另一边练投篮的日向走去，打算和他商量一些事。丽子在疑惑为什么对上黑子的事自己总是那么容易心软——其实她也隐约知道一点。在他和球队一起经历了这么多事情后，她发自内心地尊敬他的球风和态度。之前出于对他表现出的冷静、理智和明确自我定位的盲目信任，她没能及时发现他的动摇和困惑，这作为教练、前辈和朋友都是不合格的。丽子偶尔回想起来还会感觉心脏发酸，后怕和愧疚几乎——

在落满汗水的木地板上走神后果是很严重的，还没走几步丽子就脚下一滑朝后栽倒。托自己敏捷反应神经的福，她立刻伸手护住了后脑，并准备好迎接后背狠狠砸上地面的疼痛感。丽子预期的撞击没有发生。

一只手的手腕被从后方用力拉住，她整个人被带着飞快地转了一圈，但在能感到眩晕之前又被稳稳地停住了。丽子试探着睁开眼睛，黑子左手扶着她的肩膀，表情淡淡地低头看着她：“相田さん，您没事吧？”

他话里的担心很真诚。这么夸张的情况还注意了不制造大面积的身体接触，让人不得不再次感慨他的礼仪端正…丽子的这些心理活动没有妨碍她朝黑子礼貌地点点头，往旁边走了一步：“没事哦，谢谢黑子君。我先去找一下日向。”

黑子顺势移开了放在她肩上的手，“请小心些。”

丽子比了个OK的手势。

“咦？”很少见的，黑子的语气充斥着强烈的惊讶。

已经转身的丽子都忍不住回头朝他望去，结果也跟着“咦”了一句。

两只手紧紧抱着黑子的右腿，正用力瞪着她的那个小家伙是从哪里冒出来的啊？

丽子走过去蹲下身，抱着膝盖露出自己最无害的微笑：“小不点，你是这里教职员工的孩子吗？”

扎着两个羊角辫的小孩扭过头哼了一声：“我不跟大屁股老妖怪说话。”

“啊？”丽子光洁的额头上蹦出一根青筋，语气非常危险。

刚才丽子差点摔倒的动静有点大，队员们本来就都停下手里的事纷纷走过来关心，现在看到小女孩，顿时非常感兴趣地绕着黑子围成了一个松散的圈。

小女孩看起来大约4岁的样子，穿着白底的小碎花裙，长得非常可爱。她皱着鼻子朝丽子吐了吐舌头：“飞机场！料理魔！女子力0！”

“哈？！这个小鬼到底是怎么回事！”日向赶紧架住了被准确踩住痛点的丽子。

黑子蹲下来，把躲在自己身后的小女孩轻柔地牵出来，耐心道：“像你这么可爱的女孩子可不能这么说话哦，要叫她相——”剩下的音节突兀地卡在了他喉咙里。爱好和特长都是观察人类的黑子在直视着那双浅褐的大眼睛时，第一时间察觉到了他也说不上来的怪异感。

小女孩噘着嘴唇，不服气地皱着眉毛：“可是妈咪都不准我交男朋友啊，哲奈（テツナ）是真的很喜欢小彻的。”

“妈咪？”这是小金井。

“哲奈？”这是日向。

“男朋友？”这是伊月。

“虽然这句话信息量很大，但前辈们的关注点也太分散了吧！”降旗被弄得有些混乱。

小女孩把手抽出来，反过来牢牢地抓住了黑子的手指，冲他甜甜地笑了。她用空着的手拍了拍黑子的胳膊，喊道：“爸比！”接着又指着自己，“哲奈！”，最后在众人惊悚的视线中准确地指向了丽子，“妈咪！”

“哈？！！！！！！！！”

“黑子你干了什么好事！”从震惊中第一个反应过来的是日向，但他马上被丽子用手里的本子狠狠地扇了一下胸口。“日向你傻吗？四年前我才十三岁好吗？而且那个时候我也不认识黑子。”

丽子的话让全体男生再次陷入了沉默。

“如果不用‘这孩子在开玩笑’这种想法去看的话……”

“她长得真的和他们两个有点像？”福田接过河原的话，不太确定地说。

“嗯嗯，眼睛颜色和发色很像教练吧？”

“但是眼睛形状像黑子。”小金井兴冲冲地参与讨论。

“前辈这么一说的确是，还有鼻子！”

“噗哈，眉毛也像啊，怎么看都太细了吧。”

“我听到了哦。”

“呜哇黑子对不起！”

“前辈们接受好快…”降旗和火神站在圆圈的最外围，一脸状况外。火神似乎想说什么，嘴唇翕动几次又在没有人注意的角落沉默下去。

“都安静！”伊月举起手示意，一旦严肃起来他作为司令塔的威严还是存在的，七嘴八舌的男孩们顿时止住话头看向他。“我想起来我有读到过这种情况，简单来说是诅咒的一种。不过具体情况还是去问赤司比较好。”

“为什么是赤司君？”黑子把哲奈抱了起来。她咧开嘴笑了，熟练地伸出双手环着他的脖颈，眷恋地把脸颊贴在了他的锁骨边。

“我身上都是汗，会讨厌吗？”黑子笨拙地调整着姿势让她靠得更舒服。

哲奈闭着眼睛拼命摇头。

伊月等了一会，一本正经地说：“因为他有天眼（てんがん）啊。”

“……天帝之眼也能变成你的梗吗！说到底人家读法是英文，Emperor Eye！”

看到日向举起了拳头，伊月赶紧举起手投降：“别别别，只是不想浪费我的灵感罢了。诅咒的事是真的，它生效的结果就是这样出现像是两个人孩子的…生物？诅咒只作用于单一个体，触发条件是两个人手部接触还有…啊哈哈后一项是什么呢…我记不太清了。”伊月不好意思地摸着后脑勺。

“要你何用！那要确定诅咒在谁身上就…握手就好了？”

“不是说了还有别的条件吗。”

“不管啦先试试吧…丽子你…”

丽子双手环胸，歪着头对朝她走过来的日向冷冷地挑起一根眉毛。被看穿自己小心思的日向清清嗓子，耳尖不可避免地染上了浅红色。他转头看着黑子：“那黑子，快过来和前辈握个手。”

“好。”后辈搂着小女孩乖巧地小跑到他跟前，一只修长、白皙、掌心和指腹却布满老茧的手伸了过来。日向有点紧张地吞咽了一次，闭着眼直接握了上去。好温暖，而且好秀气啊……这就是，那么多次都拯救了这支球队的手吗。

三秒之后日向睁开眼睛围着黑子转了一圈，笑了：“看，没有吧，果然诅咒是在丽子身上。”毕竟这才是符合校园漫画女主角的设定啊（咦）。

“队、队长…你背上。”河原被福田轻轻撞了一下肩膀后才咬着牙当这个破冰者，“那孩子在你那啊！”

日向的笑脸凝固了，伸手到背后一抓果然揪出了一个小崽子。被揪着背心后面的小男孩一看他脸色不对就飞快地把一个东西藏到了身后。

那不是——那不是我的周年限定版幸村吗！我重新上过色的六文钱旗帜都露出了一个角！日向小心地把他放到地上，勉强弯起嘴角却因为满额黑线而显得更吓人了：“小弟弟——”

小孩嘴巴一瘪，明亮的眼睛里浮现出一线水光。日向顿时手足无措起来：“喂，别哭啊。谁来帮帮忙…水户部妈妈请救救我！”

黑子叹了口气，单膝跪地，轻柔地摸着小孩毛茸茸的脑袋：“怎么啦，和爸比说说，是和爸爸闹矛盾了吗？”

欸黑子你……你进入角色是不是又有点太快了哇！这一刻诚凛全员都是吐槽役。

小男孩呜咽着扑进黑子怀里，黑子这才后知后觉地发现，自称哲奈的小女孩不知何时已经消失不见了。他安抚地拍了拍小家伙的背，抬头看向伊月。

伊月伸手抚着下巴：“嗯…是这种设置吗。一旦被诅咒的人和新的符合条件的对象接触，原来那个‘小孩子’就会被取代。”

哭了一会小男孩平静了一些，悄悄地探出脑袋看向黑子。视线和他对上又啊呀一声抬起手遮住了脸，过了一会才从指缝里露出一只眼睛偷瞄他。

黑子朝他露出一个鼓励的微笑，小孩终于犹豫着放下手，转而用双手紧紧地揪着黑子胸口的球衣。“小光（ヒカル）没有想做坏事，只是爸爸下了班都不理我呜呜呜…爸比说要理解他但小光很寂寞…我想着把他的宝物藏起来这样爸爸就会来找我说话了……”

承受着所有人谴责目光的日向很委屈，对自己心底涌现的内疚感也很恼怒。是说我怎么会是那种爸爸啊？而且听上去几年后我还是个阿宅诶很惨的好吗！啊不对，怎么思路跟着他走了。

于是拥有决策权的队长干脆地发话了：“再来个人和黑子握手吧，不能找出所有触发条件的话，接下来的训练会很麻烦。”

‘你明明就是想让小光快点消失吧你这个糟糕的老爸！’在大家这种敢怒不敢言的眼神攻击下还能保持一脸严肃认真的表情，日向不愧是心理素质极佳的三分射手。

在日向的里人格快要冒出头的时候，所有熟悉他的二年级都默契地往后退了一步。日向便转身对着身后的一年级，以明确的威胁意味扫视一圈时，视线触及表情柔软地注视着小孩子的黑子，他不自觉地抿了抿嘴角。

扶着眼镜再次转过来，日向粗着嗓子挑老实人点名：“水户部！你过来！”

水户部飞快地摇头，摆着手，一张白净的脸红得厉害。

“水户部说，这样下次比赛他就不帮我们带蜂蜜腌柠檬了。”

日向怀疑地看着小金井：“他真是这个意思？”

小金井虚弱地点点头，又说：“想想教练做的腌柠檬吧…”

丽子抗议地喂了一声：“真过分，我的厨艺现在也有进步了吧！”

日向想起记忆中的味道，不寒而栗：“土田！你给我过来！反正都是男生，这么扭扭捏捏的你还是不是男人了。”

人身攻击？！

土田满头大汗，但不知道有多少是刚冒出来的冷汗：“黑子，来吧，我没事的。”

“噗土田你一脸要就义的表情。”

“真是好好笑www 哦对了水户部也说你的脸很好笑。”

“不好意思，”黑子抱着小光走到日向面前，“还请队长帮我抱一抱他。”

故意的？

绝对是故意的。

二年生们交换着眼神。

日向脸色发青地接过小光，双手撑在他的腋下一个人走到篮球场角落里，背对着众人不太熟练地把孩子搂在怀里掂了掂。小光到底才几岁，情绪来得快去得也快，感受到他的善意就乐呵呵地抓着他的头发：“我要坐爸爸肩膀上！”

“真拿你没办法。”这么说的时候，日向嘴边是一抹浅浅的笑容。

“那就请原谅我的失礼了。”看到那边的情形，黑子伸出右手握住了土田宽大的手。

十几秒钟过去，什么也没发生。

“条件未达成吗……”伊月低声自言自语，露出意料之中的神情，但很快掩饰过去。

降旗虚心地举手提问：“那个……土田前辈和队长有什么不一样吗？”

“总不可能是体格之类的吧。”

“发量！”

“幸运值！”

土田眯着眼睛憨憨地笑了：“不知道是不是这个原因，我有女朋友哦。”

“……”

“有女朋友很得意吗你这家伙？！”

“可恶！现充爆炸吧！”

“啊啊啊我也想要个女朋友啊！！！”

“前辈这平淡的语气是在炫耀吗，一定是的吧？！”

不知怎么就惹到了诚凛一众单身汉的土田百口莫辩，只能借口尿遁了。

丽子：“呵，男人。”

黑子把天蓝色的护腕脱下来放进裤口袋，左手拇指摩擦着右手腕骨的位置：“那现在可以大胆点推断，这个诅咒的触发条件是和我有手部的接触，并且那个人还要是…单身？”

伊月点点头：“差不多吧…咳，你这么一说回想起来似乎是类似的条件，从这个角度看这诅咒还挺好心的，是不是？”

“那……”黑子看着自己的同期们，淡色的眉毛略微垂下来，眼神一如往常的诚恳。

就在降旗觉得自己快要支撑不住的时候，火神开口了，他声音里没有多余的情绪：“我来吧。”

伊月不由自主地抬起手，“不…”反对的话已经吐出一个字，剩余的部分却被他强自压抑在了舌尖。

黑子看着朝他走过来的搭档，垂在腿边的双手握成了拳，直到手心传来一阵刺痛他才发现这点。黑子恍惚着放松手指后，火神垂着眼，轻轻地捏了一下他的左手。

自己的小腿被两个胖乎乎的小手触碰时，黑子丢下杂乱的心绪，直接坐到了小不点身边。黑子被他踮起脚捧着脸颊用力亲了一下，颊边留下两道湿漉漉的口水。小孩对他笑的时候露出两排小小的牙齿：“Papa，喜欢！”接着他又费力地站起来，三步并作两步跑到火神身边，一把撞到他腿上抱着不放手了。孩子仰起头用亮晶晶的大眼睛看着火神，直到高大的少年妥协地俯下身抱起他。高度上升时孩子快乐得手舞足蹈，水色的双眸灵活地四处张望，两面小镜子似的映出他见到的这个世界。

他搂着火神的脖子，在他下巴上也亲了一口：“爹地，喜欢！”

日向：“为什么那边的剧情是这样的love love啊？”

小金井：“重点是这个吗！”

火神的表情软化了一点，腾出一只手摸着他浓密柔软的赤色头发，转头问伊月：“前辈知道他们大概会存在多久吗？”

“应该不会太久，最多几个小时吧？像这种造物的凭空产生是很耗费能量的，而这也不是个强力的诅咒。”

火神点点头道了谢，在站起来的黑子耳边说了句话，径直把孩子抱到丽子那拜托她照顾一阵。

看到两个相关者都不怎么在意的模样，日向只简单地交待训练中注意别碰到黑子的手，男孩们齐声答应，打闹着继续自己之前停下的训练。只有丽子，捏着小孩子的手站在原地若有所思。

 _训练结束来我家吧，我有重要的事和你说_ 。

火神说话间拂过黑子耳畔的呼吸很烫，强硬地把他领回了掩在层层记忆之下的闷热午后。逆着光的少年倾身注视着他，安静道：青峰…就可以吗？黑子被困在那双暗红色眼眸隐约流露出的乞求中，无法动弹一步。

 

:::

 

算上队里的庆功宴、考前复习、战术研讨，再加上不久前自己的生日聚会，黑子已经来过火神家很多次了。但像这样受他邀请单独过来，还是头一回。

黑子拽着运动挎包的带子，轻声说着“打扰了”跨过门槛的时候，伴随了他一路的不安定感瞬间飙升。

火神把他怀里不超过两岁的小婴儿放在沙发角落里，想了想拿了几个靠枕围住他。“你先坐。”火神取下自己的包随意放在一旁的几案上，走到厨房角系上黑色围裙，拧开龙头洗手。火神一边在围裙上擦掉手上的水，一边抬起头问黑子：“饿了吧，先吃饭？你想吃什么？”

“我不挑食。”

“是啊，你只是不爱吃肉。”火神对他无言的样子微笑着摇摇头，“你更爱日式料理对吧，我好歹也学了一点。”

“不用了！做火神君擅长的菜就可以了。”黑子的拒绝脱口而出，因为惊觉自己声调猛地拔高，就放慢语速加了一句话。

火神扬起唇角，转过身嗯了一声。

他笑意未及眉梢眼底，显得有些落寞。这是…最近黑子非常熟悉的表情，可他绝不能出口关心，就像他不能面对刚才那份好意背后冰山一角的暗示一样。他和火神是球场上的最佳搭档、一起跌撞着成长至今并拥有对方绝对信任的光和影，也是生活中开始能互相理解的朋友，再相处久一些，说不定还能成为一生的挚友。但也仅限于此。黑子不会允许他们跨越这条线一分一毫。

黑子自问做到了，但他没想到的是，最开始的确只有一条线，它却逐渐变成了一条没有尽头的河横在他们中间。自己已经有多久没在球场和教室之外和火神好好地说过话了？有多久没和他一起坐在M记靠窗的老位置谈天说地，又有多久没见到他发自内心的笑容了？

这就是书里所说的…人心的隔阂？黑子轻轻挠着着孩子的手心，感受着他即使在迷糊间也紧紧地抓住了他的食指。他情不自禁地放松了皱在一起的眉毛，打量起这个他有段时间未见到的地方。在没有那么多人挤在一起，也没有那么多声音的时候，整个房子显得空荡荡的。

小孩被他不间断的逗弄吵醒了，睁开水色的眼睛茫然地眨了几下，便展露笑容向他张开双臂：“爸比，抱！”

黑子欣然接受了这个要求。

怀里小小的身体很热，也很柔软，身上有一股牛奶和爽身粉的味道。无论从哪方面来说都太过真实了，就仿佛某个世界真的存在一个这样的孩子——属于他和……

一只小手贴上了他的面颊，黑子松开手让小不点能站起来。孩子蹙着颜色偏淡的眉毛，软糯的嗓音说起话来还有些含糊：“Papa，很难过？”

黑子想说怎么会，结果却只能无言地点点头：“是啊…”

当小孩子的全部注意力都放在他身上时，黑子会觉得他想要隐藏的一切都被那双清澈透亮的眼睛给洞悉了。这感觉却不同于紧张或是恐惧，而是一种油然而生的亲近感。那孩子抿着嘴唇苦苦思索，脸蛋都憋红了。他圆圆的眼睛突然亮起来，站直身体把放在黑子面颊上的手移下去抓着他针织衫的领子， 另一只手越过黑子的肩头费劲地拍了拍他的后背。

“好点了吗，Papa？”觉得手酸到忍不下去的时候，孩子才焦急地问他。

黑子把他抱到自己膝盖上，以手指梳理着他耳边的头发：“嗯。谢谢你噢。”

孩子乖乖地任由他动作，只是偶尔怕痒似的扭着身子。他看着黑子，绽开一个大大的笑容：“Papa笑啦！笑着的Papa，我最喜欢啦…”

 

“饭好啦。”火神看到黑子对他简单地点点头，敏锐地问：“他呢？”

“刚才消失了。”

“…这样。”

晚餐中他们没有交谈。黑子吃得不多，他搁下筷子的时候火神的焗面还剩一大半，但他也跟着放下了叉子。

端起桌上的凉水喝了一大口，火神对他说：“下学期结束后，我就要回美国了。”

黑子放在膝盖上的手颤了一下，在心里斟酌了几次，才自信自己的声音不会也跟着颤抖：“是吗？”

“嗯，其实早就确定下来了。我会在LA和老爸一起住，跟着那边的球队训练。”

“那太好了，我预祝火神君作为NBA选手也继续活跃下去。我相信如果是你的话一定…”

“不是的！你明明知道…我想听的不是……”火神抬头看他的时候眼睛隐隐发红，他马上又低下头，“我很害怕啊…很不安…以后都没有你在身边。我知道如果没有你的话，我肯定、绝对无法做到现在这样。说自己是影子什么的也太事不关己了吧，明明那么该死的耀眼…”

火神捂着脸，深呼吸了一次才继续：“我面前的高墙太多了…奇迹的时代很强，无冠的五将也很强，未来还有更多更强的人在等着我。虽然我有一个人也能做好的自信，私底下还喊着要成为第一位的口号，但果然…”

黑子直接打断了他：“火神君在说些什么啊？被高墙困住不是人生的常态吗？倒是你之前那种毫无自觉的态度吓到我了。”

“诶？”

“每个人都是在不断体会跨过它们的过程这样长大的，如果实在跨不过去，想办法打破就好了！”

“你那什么歪理啊。”火神终于露出了一点笑模样。

“如果对自己无法相信了，那就请相信我吧。”黑子伸手握住了他放在桌子上的手，“我知道火神君有这样的能力，因为你是我选中的光啊。世界上唯一的、永远不会变的。”

“温柔、自信又坚强，能遇到你是我的幸运，我才是，要对你说一声谢谢。”

“不管在哪里，我都是你的影子。”

火神弯着眼睛看着他们交叠的手，“所以这句话到底什么意思啊，完全不明白好吗。”

黑子屈起手指按在唇边，“其实我也不知道。”

“喂！”

久违地看到他这副猫咪炸毛似的姿态，黑子忍不住侧过脸低声笑了起来。红发少年怔怔地看了好一会，站起来慢慢走到他身后，用力环住了他的肩膀。

“其实，刚才那些都是我故意说的。我本来可以等到学期结束再告诉你。”火神悄悄地、恶作剧得逞似的笑起来，“你看，说不定就让你心软了然后选择我噢。”

他俯下身，面颊轻轻贴着黑子天空颜色的头发，在他耳边轻声说：“只要有你在，我什么都能做到。只要是你想要的，什么我都愿意为你实现……这样的诱惑，怎么样？”

半晌，黑子安抚地拍拍他的手背，以相同的音量低语：“火神君，请放开我，我告诉你一个关于我的秘密，如何？”

 

:::

 

家人都已经洗漱完毕，轮到伊月最后一个泡完澡。他正坐在床边擦头发，随手搁在床上的手机震动了两下。把毛巾往脖子上一搭，他单手解锁屏幕。是两条来自LINE的消息，分别来自黑子和日向，两句意思基本一致的简单问话。

「伊月你这家伙还知道些什么吧」

「伊月前辈是不是还有什么话要对我说？」

叹了口气，伊月弓着背开始打字。他指头速度飞快，不一会就给日向写了一大堆。在检查时伊月又心烦地删删改改，最后干脆把输入栏全部清空，只留了一句话：「你应该都猜到了吧」。

回信来得很快：「你还不知道我吗，我喜欢的人是丽子。」

都说了猜到了。况且恋爱商谈我也不擅长啊…伊月劳心劳神地揉揉太阳穴，决定打出一记直球：「升入二年级之后，和我聊天时你说到的最多的人是谁？」

「那是因为」

回信到此为止，下一条消息很久都没出现，仿佛对面也无法组织出一个能让自己信服的答案。糟糕。主将你的心脏还好吗！伊月想着下周把自己一直没答应借他的实况DVD给他带过去。

点开和黑子的聊天窗口，伊月先是短暂地笑了一下。满屏的敬语，这可真是伊月好友列表里的头一份了。回复他的时候伊月更是加倍的用心，这么可爱懂事在他们见不到地方却爱较真的后辈和他们这些糙汉可不一样。

「第二个条件就是你想的那样。我今天应该拦住火神的，因为顾虑太多，反而让你困扰了，抱歉。」

「您没做错什么，不需要和我道歉。我和火神君的情况一直以来让前辈担心了，谢谢。今晚我们聊了很久，希望以后会往好的方向走。另外，关于诅咒的解法，前辈是不是也知道什么？」

伊月苦恼地抓了抓头发。在这里还是应该选择迂回，他真的不想知道…黑子倾心的对象是谁。好吧，其实他心底八卦的部分有一点好奇。说起来真的存在这么一个人吗？黑子陷入热恋？无论怎么想画面也产生不出来。但万一…万一那个人也在队里——

「黑子你平时有看迪士尼的动画吗？白雪公主、睡美人，或是比较新的安娜与冰雪女王」

「没有？我读文库小说比较多。」

「( ´･ヮ･`)听话，看了你就知道了」

「好^O^」

 

:::

 

桃井跑来看诚凛的训练时，离那个事件的发生已经过去了一周。她围着一条粉色的围巾，穿得很暖和，看向在球场上跑动的黑子的时候眼神总是亮晶晶的。

“看着场上的他，常常会忘记他其实本来就是这么一个人。”桃井低声说，丽子看了她一眼，视作是她的自言自语而没有回答。“既可靠、又帅气。内心比谁都要强大。”

“知道了之后当然会陷进去啊…”女孩十指交叉在胸前，语气十分苦恼，表情却完全是另外一回事。

一等到丽子吹响代表结束的哨声，桃井就捧着热毛巾和热水跑到了黑子身边。

“桃井さん，谢谢你。”黑子感激地接过来，喝了一小口。

“哲君，等下陪我出去逛逛？”女孩子伸出食指绕着肩头垂落的一绺头发，歪着脑袋问他。

“好。”黑子略微颔首，拿过毛巾就往球场外走，小跑了几步又无奈地转过头，“女孩子不能跟到男子更衣室来啊。”

“嘿嘿，被发现了。”桃井拍着脑袋吐了吐舌头。

“可恶…好可爱。”小金井捧着胸口，在土田经过的时候往他肩膀上捶了一拳。

土田：？

火神走在黑子旁边，往他后脑勺轻轻拍了一下还说了什么，接着就被黑子报复性地用手肘戳到腰上，不禁表情扭曲地“嗷”了一声。看着那个方向的桃井茫然地眨了眨眼，焦躁地舔舔嘴唇。但听到丽子习惯性的不温不火的挑衅时，桃井已经恢复了那个一切尽在掌握的情报头子的模样。

 

:::

 

他们从校门口走到街道上，桃井仰起头，轻声叹息：“啊…下雪了。”

暖色的路灯下旋转飘扬的雪花是灿金色的。

“桃井さん今天打算去哪？”发现他们不是往市中心或学校附近的商业街走，黑子扯了扯围巾绕在脖子上的部分，问道。

“嗯…”桃井跑了几步，在他面前转身站定，“哲君再和我做一个约定吧。”

黑子认真地看进她的眼睛，她浅色的瞳仁里有一抹清晰的蓝色：“你说。”

“无论发生什么，不要再…一个人去我们够不着的地方了。”女孩伸出右手的小指，笑得毫无侵略性，“我们拉钩。”

黑子看了她一会，摇摇头：“桃井さん，不要再捉弄我了。”

桃井没有收回手：“才不是捉弄啊，刚才这个我可以理解为我被正式拒绝了吧？失恋的青春期少女不能有点过分的要求吗…我是真的很喜欢哲君啊。”

黑子把围巾拉到鼻尖，他额前的头发在这个冬天长长了一点，遮住了他有点困扰的表情。

“别小瞧情报人员的能力噢。”桃井往后退了一小步，踮起脚尖平视着他，“哲君觉得出现的会是男生还是女生？”

“这是桃井さん的愿望吗？”

“嗯，分量不够的话再把我今年的情人节、生日、圣诞和新年愿望都押上。”

黑子把右手从外套口袋里抽出来，伸出白皙的小指缠上女孩的，晃了晃。“刚才的约定，我答应你。我不会再逃走了。”

桃井眼里有一层水雾，眼泪凝在睫边到底还是没让它落下来。黑子慢慢地摸了摸她的发顶，语气温柔而肯定：“桃井さん是一位非常优秀的女性，一定会有很多很多人喜欢这样的你的。”

“这种时候女孩子想听的不是这句话啦，笨蛋哲君。”

桃井仰着脑袋眨眨眼，把凭空出现在她怀里的小男孩抱起来举到他面前：“看，我多幸运。哲也三号ww”

天空发色和瞳色的男孩抓着她的手，咯咯笑着软软地尖叫了一声“妈咪”。

“哲君，你继续往前走就行了，老地方有人等。”桃井狡黠地弯着眼睛，“某人总是在纠结命运啊真正的光啊这种东西还不肯联系你，我今天就把他骗过来了。谢礼的话，我已经收下啦。”

黑子目送少女抱着小孩子蹦蹦跳跳地走远，隔得很远还能听见他们的对话。

“妈咪，爸爸不和我们一起吗？”

“爸爸背着妈咪出轨了。小哲长大了可不能学他噢。”

“……”

他们的背影在街道转角的阴影中消失时，黑子才转身对着原来的方向，深呼吸了一次。冬夜这冰冷潮湿的空气有让人全身发热的可能吗…黑子后知后觉地按上胸口，有力而急促的鼓动即使隔着几层织物也不停地撞上他的指尖。

黑子闭上了眼睛。

我又该怎么向他传达我的这份感情呢。他难道会相信，黑子哲也有一天会仅仅因为想起一个人微笑着呼唤他名字的样子，就感到如此巨大的、单纯的快乐。

 

:::

 

一个懒洋洋的身影靠在他熟悉的街边篮球场的门框边，对方听见他的脚步声就敏锐地抬起头，自眼底闪现出淡淡的笑意。

“哲。”

“…青峰君。”

“五月那家伙说你有要紧事要和我说，还选在这里，和新的练习有关？”

黑子摇了摇头，把围巾解开了，“青峰君你把头低下来一点，我和你说。”

“这样？”

“再低点…”

“嗯…？！”

“好可惜。”黑子平静地看着一下子离他有三步远的青峰。

“别用那种表情说这么可怕的话啊！”青峰移开捂着嘴唇的手，率先转身往篮球场里面走去，“有的时候我真的搞不懂哲的脑子里在想什么。”

黑子跟在他身后，没有让他把话题岔开：“生日那天我对青峰君说的事情，想好答复了吗？”

青峰没有答话。

上述的事，是黑子一句没头没尾的“我喜欢青峰君”。他们当时仅仅是并排站在火神家的露天阳台上吹风，眼前是无垠的灰蓝色夜空，身后是他们毫无觉察、正享受着宴会尾声的朋友们。黑子的表情还是淡淡的，就仿佛他只是突然想到了，于是便顺着心意说了出来。

在青峰能做出任何语言上的回应之前，黑子侧过脸眉眼柔和地向他保证：“在青峰君考虑清楚之前，我会一直等着。”

哲是认真的。甚至在他说话前青峰就知道，但他不知道自己应该对此产生什么情绪。从以前开始就是这样，哲总是能一次次的让他惊讶。

“不过没关系。青峰君，我们还没有聊过帝光那时候的事吧。”黑子语调平缓的声音将青峰拉出回忆。

从一个他不想谈论的话题跳到另一个，青峰下意识地皱起了眉毛，但他也不是喜欢选择逃避的性格，“怎么了，突然想到这个？”

“有句话，我之前一直没有勇气告诉你，后来又觉得在告白之后说出来未免太狡猾了。”

青峰挑起半边眉毛等待着。

黑子站在他身前，凝视着他的眼睛：“青峰君，对不起。”

青峰看了他一会，突然笑了，“为什么要道歉啊，哲什么也没有做错啊。反过来，该说对不起的是——”

黑子踮起脚捧住了他的脸，青峰一瞬间屏住了呼吸，被寒风冻得冰凉的面颊在感受到黑子手心的热度时身体才逐渐放松。黑子执拗地盯住他：“青峰君，你可以向我保证，你从来没想过‘为什么偏偏哲不能理解我’‘为什么他要留我一个人’这样的念头吗？”

青峰无言地移开了和他对视的视线。

“青峰君还是老样子呢，”黑子放开他，微微笑起来，“不过我很开心噢。这样不就证明我在青峰君心里是特别的吗。”

在青峰张开嘴唇想要反驳什么之前，黑子就继续道：“那个时候的我，太过于依赖青峰君了。第一个发现我、认可我、鼓励我、信任我的人，纯粹又温柔，比谁都要更喜欢这项运动，还打着一手那么漂亮的篮球。青峰君一直是我的憧憬。所以当青峰君说不再需要我的时候，对我来说和整个世界都不再需要我是同等意义的。”

青峰感觉自己的脸无可救药地烫了起来：“要道歉就给我认真点！别说得像是在告白一样啊，说这种台词你自己不会觉得害羞吗？”

黑子摇摇头笑了：“我就是在告白啊，青峰君能接受我的道歉，再一次和我定下约定吗？”

“以后一定会出现更多能和青峰君站在同一高度的选手。不管你飞得有多远，我都会在下面好好接住你的。不会再让你独自一个人了。”

“嗯…”青峰眼里跳跃着的细碎光点，让黑子觉得他们所在的这一方黑暗都倏地明亮起来。

于是他闭上眼睛，满心欢喜地吻住了心爱的少年。

 

**完**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 部分台词改编自Last Game最后；《安娜与冰雪女王》是Frozen的日版译名；（知道也并没有什么用的信息）天蓝色的护腕是青峰今年送给哲也的生日礼物。  
> 写了心理负担重的小恶魔火火我超开心！！毕竟看原著的黑火互动时我的脑内弹幕是：请两位快点结婚┌(┌＾o＾)┐！而看到黑青时则是：祈求天地放过一双恋人，怕发生的永远别发生(´；ω；｀)。这样的情形调转能在fanfic里得以实现，真是太棒了。不管怎样，影光组大法好！！！  
> 参加企划很开心，也感谢读到这里的你！


End file.
